Hey Sandy
by Cradlerobber Speedo-kun
Summary: It was Travis Strong’s only study of the day, and unlike most others he was not enjoying it." - A song-centric fic, but not quite a songfic. Travis talks to a girl in study after hearing the song on her headphones. NOT a Mary-Sue OR romance OR fluff.


A/N: Yes, this is the second RFR fanfic I've written today. Yes, this is the third in two days. No, I am not obsessed. I am merely inspired. And for once the fanfic does not involve Ray being the object of someone affections/obsessions. He doesn't even appear. Shocker. And just to re- assure you, this most certainly is not a Mary-Sue romance fic.  
  
Apologies for the fact that the song lyrics are set up odd. I couldn't get them to upload with their correct format.  
  
Hey, Sandy!  
  
By Cradlerobber Speedo-kun  
  
It was Travis Strong's only study of the day, and unlike most others he was not enjoying it. He had no work to do, and could not possibly do any deep thinking, let alone meditating, in such an environment. The room was loud, and all sorts of assorted flying objects filled the air. The study teacher was reading a trashy magazine at the front of the room, their back to the unruly group. They didn't seem to care in the slightest.  
  
Travis was not one to give up on things, but after having been struck three times by three different objects of slight weight (an apple, a rubber ball, and a textbook) he had decided it was best to keep his eyes open as opposed to shutting them and attempting to shut everything else out. In a room such as the study room, shutting everything else out usually resulted in bodily harm of some sort. And naps almost always resulted in colorful murals on your skin that you didn't discover until people giggled and glanced conspicuously in the hallway.  
  
"Hey smilin' strange You lookin' happily deranged Can you settle to shoot me? Or have you picked your target yet?"  
  
The lyrics of the song drifted into Travis' consciousness from a set of headphones located around the neck of a girl in the next row of desks. He turned, recognizing the song, to find the source. Upon locating it's source, he spoke up, "Is that song you're listening to 'Hey Sandy' ?" The girl seemed to snap back to reality, and looked over at him, a dazed look painting her features, "Oh... yeah. It is. You know it?" He smiled amiably, "Yes, it's a very good song. I first heard it on that old TV show, The Adventures of Pete and Pete (1) when I was little."  
  
The girl now broke into an unexpected grin, "Yeah, I loved that show. And Polaris (2) is just wicked awesome. I wish they had done more than just write songs and do a soundtrack for that show, though. Really wish they had brought out more stuff." She spoke in a heavy American accent. Travis could even give an exact location of it, guessing somewhere in Boston or the Boston metro-area. Wicked came out like "wickeht". He once had lived there for a year.  
  
"Of course, I really enjoy the fact that not only is it a good song to listen to, it has a deeper meaning to it that you wouldn't guess from the surface." Despite the now confused look he was receiving from the girl, he continued, "It refers to the Kent State Riot of 1972 when four students got shot by members of the National Guard down in the southeastern United States. One of the people who was shot was named Sandy, and she was shot at the end of a speech that occurred at the end of the day. The whole part asking about whether they've settled to shoot the singer or if they've picked their target yet makes perfect sense considering the fact that the girl, Sandy, ended up dying a bullet wounds. And the chorus telling Sandy not to talk back also is important, because the riots were started by protests against the Vietnam war. She was there protesting the war and got harmed because of it. (3) I really appreciate songs that can be entertaining and intelligent."  
  
The girl was now reduced to a blank stare, and a slight stutter, "Uh... uhh... yeah... I see what you mean..." She cleared her throat slightly, "Well, I, uh, better get back to my math homework. It's due next period, ya know..." She turned away, and picked up a worksheet that appeared as if it had already been completed, sliding her headphones onto her ears and shutting out Travis.  
  
Travis shrugged, and turned to face forwards again. He hummed the chorus from the song to himself, barely audible above the clamor of the room.  
  
"Hey Sandy (ai yai yai yai)... Don't you talk back (ai yai yai yai), Hey Sandy..."  
  
Congratulations, Travis. You've scared off another person with your eccentricity.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
(1) The Adventures of Pete and Pete was created, written, and produced by Will McRobb, who also happens to be a Creator of and Writer for RFR. In Call of the Cougar someone even yells in the background during one of the scene in the cafeteria "Hey, Sandy!"  
  
(2) Polaris is the band that wrote and performed 'Hey Sandy'. This song was influenced by the song 'Hey Sandy' by Harvey Andrews, who wrote it right after the time of the Kent State riots.  
  
(3) I got the information pertaining to this at http:www.peteshrine.com/polarisweb/heysandysolved.htm 


End file.
